


"Please?"

by JustinStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Derek - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of Allison, mentions of Boyd - Freeform, mentions of Erica - Freeform, mentions of Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinStar/pseuds/JustinStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you write a Scott and Isaac fan fiction? Where Isaac is about to leave town and Scott wants to keep him there. Ending with Scott telling Isaac how he really feels. Please?" </p>
<p>Here ya go!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessemorales101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jessemorales101).



> Prompt- "Can you write a Scott and Isaac fan fiction? Where Isaac is about to leave town and Scott wants to keep him there. Ending with Scott telling Isaac how he really feels. Please?" 
> 
> Dedicated to Tumblr User: jessemorales101

Isaac had his bags packed. Everything he needed was there. All of his clothes, his prized scarves, and his toiletries. He knew he could always get things later when he arrived in Paris. But he wanted to take as much of home as he could.

He was leaving with Chris Argent tonight. The man who had become like a father to him now, after his ex’s death, which was Chris’ daughter, Allison. They both needed a break. A god damned break from this town. Too much death and depression had been in this town. Isaac was hoping for a new life with the other man. Chris would take care of him in Paris.

Isaac hadn’t told anybody. Except for Melissa, the woman who had welcomed Isaac into her home. He’d told her that morning while Scott was in bed, and they had both cried, with promises to keep in touch that probably wouldn’t be fulfilled. He hadn’t told Derek. Derek would be more than happy to have him leave. Same with Stiles, the human boy. Even though he and Stiles were always bickering, there would be that sadness of going without it every day.

Now, he had to tell Scott. He couldn’t leave Scott guessing. Everyone else, he didn’t care. But not Scott. So, he headed up to Scott’s room, knocking softly.

“Come in.” he heard the other say in his husky voice.

So, he did. He walked in, seeing Scott, his beautiful Scott, his alpha, sitting at his desk with that warm smile.

“Hey dude. What’s up?” he asked, smile faltering, finally dropping when he saw the frown on Isaac’s face. “Everything okay man?” he asked, quickly standing and walking over to Isaac.

Isaac responded by taking out his plane ticket, throwing it on the desk.

Scott looked down, jaw dropping, before looking up at Isaac, looking down again, and back up, eyes flashing red with anger.

“No.” he growled.

Isaac looked away when Scott started to get angry.

“You’re not going.” he snarled.

Isaac scoffed. “And who’s stopping me? It’s my life Scott.”

“Why are you leaving? Huh? Allison is dead, so you’re shutting everyone else out? She was MY girlfriend too, I hope you realize.” he says.

Isaac looks at Scott, shaking his head. “You don’t get to make my decisions for me, Scott. I’m sorry you don’t want me to leave, but everyone, for my whole life, has made my decisions for me. Now, i’m going to start my own life. One without freezers, people getting mad at me, monsters trying to kill me every other night, i’m through!” he says, trying to keep his voice steady.

Scott had heard enough, and he pushed Isaac against the wall. “You’re. Not. GOING!!!” he yelled, voice getting louder with each word.

Isaac landed against the wall too afraid to say anything. This was too out of character for Scott. Scott would usually be crying. Begging. Anything else. But tonight his face was just inches from Isaac’s. Isaac knew it was because he’d lost too many people already. Jackson. Boyd. Erica. Aiden. And Allison had been the last straw. He wanted to protect the pack. And this was how he knew how.

Isaac found this strangely attractive. Not hot or anything. But the fact that Scott wanted to take care and watch over the younger boy, well, Isaac felt a sense of pride in that.

“Scott…” he tried to say. Scott’s hands pinned him to the wall, and Scott shook his head slowly, breathing growing faster.

“No. You’re not… you’re not…” he said over and over, before he gave up, leaning in to kiss the other boy.

Isaac had no clue what was happening. One minute he was scared shitless at the alpha that was pinning him against the wall, and then he was kissing him. But strangely enough, Isaac found himself kissing back.

He heard his alpha start to whimper, and Isaac let a hand travel to Scott’s face, pulling his lips away.

“Scott.. I didn’t… I didn’t know you… you felt like that…” he whispered, and Scott looked away, bitter and angry tears falling from his face.

“Go. Fuckin’ go. Like everyone else. Alright?”

Isaac would have none of that. “Ask me to stay. One more time.”

Scott looked at him. “Are you… Are you kidding me, Lahey?”

Isaac shook his head. “Say the word and i’ll call Argent right now.”

Scott bit his lip, before nodding. “Isaac Lahey, I want you here in Beacon Hills. I want to stay your Alpha, and I want you to stay in my house. I will protect you as best as I can from all the darkness and monsters that come through the hell that is Beacon Hills. But please… please stay, Isaac. Please?” he asks, starting to tear up now.

Isaac is tearing up too, and grabs the plane ticket, ripping it in half in front of Scott’s eyes, making Scott beam with joy and hug Isaac, kissing him again.

Isaac kisses back this time, chuckling at his alpha’s excitement. He pulls out his phone, dialing a number, and puts it up to his ear.

“Hey, Chris? I don’t think i’ll be coming tonight.” he says, before hanging up the phone and pushing Scott back to the bed, pulling him down and kissing him.

~~~~~

The next morning, Melissa is surprised to see both boys in Scott’s bed, wrapped around each other, and at the breakfast table, she smiles every time her and Isaac connect eyes.

“I think i’ll be staying around, Melissa.” he smiles.

She nods. “Glad to have you here. Right Scott?”

“Right. Glad to have you here.” he whispers, giving a knowing wink, connecting hands with the blue eyed boy under the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This prompt was sent in, and hopefully i'll get more after this one!! I'm always up for prompts on my tumblr, Justin-Star. Thanks guys!! <3 xx


End file.
